Vanilla Mieux
Princess Vanilla Mieux is best friends with Chocola and the daughter of Queen Candy. Her familiar is the mouse Blanca. Vanilla's name, in french, translates to 'Better Vanilla.' Appearance Vanilla has short, curly, blonde hair, large purple eyes and small fangs and pointy ears like all Le Royames. Her outfits usually change, except for her witch outfit (in the anime), her ogre princess outfit and her school uniform. Vanilla's witch outfit consists mostly of purple and blue, with a green ribbon on the dress. She has black boots and purple gloves. The inside of her cape is blue. Her golden pendant is in the shape of a diamond, and her wand is blue with a diamond on top. Her Ogre outfit is a fancy sleeveless dark purple dress and gloves, tiara, and slippers. Her wand is still the same. Personality She is quite shy, kind, and a bit clumsy, which makes her popular and cute in the Human World, though she didn't have many friends in the Magical World (where being brash and noisy is popular instead). Compared to Chocola, she is more conscientious and calm, often thinking before jumping into conclusions and asking to Chocola do the same (though never listened). Vanilla is very nice, and would never hurt Chocola. She is good at baking and cleaning. But being so nice, she can be a bit plain at times, but this never hurt her friendship with Chocola. Vanilla can be a crybaby. She is scared of spiders and other creepy things, and she can start to cry really easily. It is also shown that she is a bit insecure and envies chocolat when she becomes ogre princess. Vanilla as an Ogre In both the anime and the manga, Vanilla falls victim to Pierre's plans of acquiring an Ogre Princes s. With the belief that she has no allies, her heart falters and she began to doubt Chocola, her mother and the people of the Magical World, causing Pierre to easily implant a Noir heart on her. She thinks she will be able to rule over darkness. She began to collect both Noir and Magical Hearts and continued to beat Chocola in acquiring ecure. However, as her original heart is still within her, it causes her great pain, as her two hearts battle for her true emotions. Her Ogre transformation outfit consists of a fancy, dark purple outfit. Chocola (with the help of Ombre in the anime), managed to remove her Noir heart (as Chocola is a filtre) that enabled her to return back to normal. She then states that she will never doubt Chocola's trust and friendship ever again. Relationships Chocola Meilleure Chocola is Vanilla's best friend. Despite the fact that their characters are completely opposite, they get along extremely well and had promised each other that they would not let the competition to be the next Queen get in the way of their friendship. Blanca Blanca is Vanilla's mouse familiar. Throughout the series, Vanilla is the only person who can really tolerate Blanca, as most of the characters in the show find her extremely annoying (such as Chocola, her grandfather and Duke). Blanca gives Vanilla excellent advice on how to capture boys' hearts and is the one who usually prepares Vanilla's hair for the day. She is quite prissy and egotistical at times, and thinks that Chocolat and Duke are a bad influence on Vanilla. Queen Candy Queen Candy is Vanilla's mother. Due to the kindom's demanding work, Queen Candy had paid Vanilla little attention as she was growing up, which led Vanilla to feel inadequate in her mother's eyes. Her mother's neglect was one of the reason why her heart faltered, and thus led to her being the Ogre Princess. In the end, mother and daughter reconciled, and Queen Candy apologized for her neglect and indifference, stating that she had never wanted to hurt her. (this happened in the manga only.) Pierre During Vanilla's time as an Ogre Princess, she and Pierre had gotten quite close, as Pierre usually comforted her whenever her Noir heart and original heart struggled. During that time, she felt jealous whenever Chocola got too close to Pierre. However once she returned to normal she resumed her previous distance, but they remained civil to each other when things were at peace again. Woo In the manga, Vanilla had ended up with Woo (who had previously liked Chocola); it was shown that the two were together as they were preparing for Vanilla's coronation. Unlike in the anime, Woo like Chocola until the end of the series. Besides, the anime does not show any sign that Woo like Vanilla, but he does feel worried about her when her heart hurts as an Ogre. Ending in Anime and Manga In both the anime and the manga, she was able to get the position as Queen of the Magical World. In the manga, it was because Chocola (along with Pierre) went missing after they purified Glace's Noir heart. The two of them managed to arrive in time for Vanilla's coronation, with Vanilla stating that it should be Chocola and not her, that should be queen. Chocola then states that she was the true Queen of the Magical World because she fortified the Magical World alone; without the help of either her or her mother. In the anime, she became Queen because she managed to acquire the Crystal Heart of a unicorn. Chocola managed to get one as well, but she used it in purifying Glace's Noir and reviving Pierre instead. In the coronation ceremony, she relinquishes her crown the moment she receives it and passed the postion as the next Queen to Chocola feeling that it would be best for both the Ogre and the Magical World (as Pierre is the Ogre Prince and they could strengthen their ties with the Ogres if Chocola, who at this time had exchanged hearts with Pierre and making the two of them actually married by the Magical World's standard, became Queen instead). She then states that her dream is to run a bake shop in the Magical World. Spells *Agrandissment (Collecting Hearts) *Larme Grêle *Collection *Bubble Blizzard *Hailstorm of Crystal Tears (as Noir Princess) *Obsure Crystallization (as Noir Princess) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Queen Candidates